Lettres pour un soldat
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: Bardroy par le passé a eu une correspondance avec une jeune femme. Voici l'archive de ces echanges
1. Bardroy

Pour le peu de personne ayant lu ma fanfiction black butler avant ; j'ai légèrement modifier le prénom de Jeanne pour le transformer en "Jehanne"

* * *

**Très chère Jehanne Harmonia.**

Votre lettre est tombée entre mes mains en ce jour d'octobre. C'est très gentil de votre part de vouloir envoyé des lettres a nous les soldats, je pensais pas que les jeunes de vingt ans voulaient faire ça... Après j'ai peu être le discours de quelqu'un qui commence a vieillir... Vous savez, ce genre de discours qui dit "**Les jeunes de nos jours, c'est plus du tout comme a mon époque**" et commencer à expliquer que quand j'étais jeune, nous avions le respect des soldats contrairement aux jeunes... Ce genre de discours que je tiens, ça doit être lié au fait que je me fais plus tout jeune, ça doit être pour ca... Dans quelque jours j'ai trente ans, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vingt ans.

Il y a énormément d'entre nous qui avons perdu contact avec les membre de notre famille. Heureusement, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas pour moi, j'ai quelques fois des lettres de ma famille et dès que je peux, je vais voir mes parents et ma petite soeur. Vous n'avez pas trop parler de votre famille, vous avez des frères et soeurs ? Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Je m'excuse d'avances pour toutes les questions que je peux vous poser, c'est juste pour savoir qui est a personne en face de moi. Ca me fait bizarre, vous êtes a peine plus âgée que ma petite soeur. Elle a dix-sept ans et vous vingt, vous êtes pas encore majeur dans votre état, je me trompe ?

Je suis impolie, je me présente, je m'appelle Bardroy. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai bientôt trente ans. Je suis né et j'ai grandit dans le Mississippi, on habite assez proche, j'habitais a Jackson... Je pense que c'est a maximum trois cent kilomètre de Baton Rouge ? Je connais mal les distances entre les grandes villes de notre pays, j'étais jamais très doué a l'école, et je l'ai quitter très tôt pour aidé ma mère quand mon père nous a quitter. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la Louisiane, je pensais que c'était rare les personnes qui parlaient bien anglais la-bas, vu que ça fais que... soixante-dix ans que vous êtes de nouveau Américain ? Je pensais que vous étiez rester a que parler Français. Après je ne connais pas très bien l'histoire de cet état. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez m'écrire une phrase en Français ? Ca peu paraître bizarre comme demande.

J'ai été surprit de voir votre nom de famille, c'est le prénom de mon colonel. Je sais pas spécialement si j'ai le droit de mettre son nom dans une lettre, je sais pas si on lit mes lettres. Qui sait ? Peu être quand l'adresse paraît trop suspecte, on la lit. On sait jamais. Mais bon, les gens de mon grade ne savent pas grand chose, donc il n'y a pas d'interêt a lire nos lettres, on a aucun secret a garder. Ou alors je suis le seul a qui on ne dit rien, par peur que je ne garde pas le secret. Ridicule.

Je dois partir d'ici quelques jours pour l'Amérique du Sud, pour les lettres mettez le nom de Bardroy, et envoyez la lettre a la base du Mississippi, ils vont s'occuper du reste. C'est plus facile pour les lettres de faire ça, vu qu'on bouge tout le temps. Je vous conseille de faire, comme ça vous êtes sûre que la lettre va arriver directement dans mes mains. Parce que sinon ça prend trop de temps a être envoyé.

En parlant de l'Amérique du Sud ; j'ai entendu dire qu'en Amérique du Sud, les cigarettes coutait peu cher, je pense me faire un petit stock une fois sur place. J'ai commencé a fumé assez jeune. C'est un défaut que je devrai peu être un jour régler.

J'espère recevoir votre lettre bientôt, et si vous ne me répondez pas, au moins ca partait d'une bonne intention. On s'ennuie vite dans on est dans nos quartier, avec les gens de mon unité on a commencé à faire des concours, comme celui qui fera le plus de pompes, ou celui qui restera le plus longtemps sous l'eau en nageant... Moi qui ne sait pas nagé, vous vous doutez que c'est un peu dur.

Merci encore une fois pour votre lettre, si nos échanges continue et que je passe près de la Louisiane je vous ferai signe.

Amicalement

Bardroy


	2. Jehanne

**Très cher Bardroy**

Je voulais déjà vous remercier de m'avoir donner la façon de faire pour envoyer des lettres, je dois avouer que je me posais des questions pour envoyer des lettres. Parce que vous bougez souvent ! Peu être que lorsque vous lirez cette lettre, vous serez en Amérique Sud ! Je me demande comment c'est la-bas ! Je ne connais que cette partie du globe qu'avec les livres de Géographie, vous me direz c'est déjà ça, certaines personnes ne savent pratiquement rien a propos de cette partie de notre continent ! Vous me direz le prix des cigarettes en Amérique du Sud ?

Je voulais vous dire que vous n'êtes pas obligé de me vouvoyer, je suis plus jeune que vous. Et vous êtes pas obligez d'être aussi formel avec moi ! Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Ca me fait bizarre que maintenant tout le monde me vouvoie directement... Ca doit être ça de commencé a rentrer dans l'âge adulte!

Pour répondre a vos questionnement ; oui, je suis pas encore considéré comme adulte dans mon état. Je le suis dans un an, je pense que ça peu paraître bizarre pour les étrangers que dans un même pays on est pas tous adultes en même temps. J'ai des frères et soeur, oui. J'ai une grande soeur adoptive, Mathilda, elle a 18 ans de plus que moi. Puis, il y a Brad qui a 16 ans de plus que moi. Après j'ai un petit frère qui a 7 ans de moins que moi, et je viens d'avoir une petite soeur ! Elle a donc 20 ans de moins que moi. Et oui, elle a 38 ans de moins que la plus âgée ! Mais après mes parents on commencer a avoir des enfants assez rapidement, donc c'est peu être pour ca qu'on a pas eu cette petite soeur avant. Ils ont attendu un âge un peu plus avancé pour avoir ma petite soeur.

Je suis encore étudiante, je suis en comptabilité ! Cela ne me passionne pas tant que ça, mais je me débrouille bien, je suis la meilleure de ma classe ! Et la seule fille, ça fait enrager les garçons de ma classe. Malheureusement, a l'école je suis un peu isolée, et je ne parle pas beaucoup aux gens de ma classe ou de mon école. J'en souffre pas spécialement, c'est juste que je suis plus réservé que la moyenne. Je profite de mes pauses pour vous écrire, au moins ça m'occupe.

Mon nom de famille est bien lié a un colonel, je pense que vous pensiez a lui pendant votre lettre. Oui, je suis la fille de Ted Harmonia. C'est votre Chef je pense ? Je sais pas quel sections il s'occupe, il me parle très peu de son travail quand il est la. Pour lui, comme il est a la maison, il ne doit pas penser au travail. On ne parle pas trop entre nous, c'est un peu triste. Mais, après mon père est comme ça, on ne peux pas le changer comme ça. Enfin... Je suppose ? Et il est en Amérique du sud comme vous en se moment, donc il doit être avec vous.

Pour La Louisiane ; nous avons garder l'Anglais et le Français comme langues officielles, ça explique pourquoi beaucoup de personne maintenant parlent les deux langues. Mais mon Français n'est pas le même que celui de la France, a ce qui parait. Mon père nous l'a dit après un voyage en France. J'espère un jour pouvoir y aller, pour voir comment les gens sont la-bas ! Et j'ai entendu dire que j'ai de la famille la-bas, des cousines, j'aimerai bien les voir un jour.

Je dois conclure Cette lettre ! Je vous laisse avec votre phrase en Français alors. Pourquoi en vouloir une ? Je me pose la question !

_**Si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi, prends ma main et partons ensemble**_

**Jehanne Harmonia **


	3. Bardroy II

**Très chère Jehanne Harmonia**

Je suis bien arrivé en Amérique du Sud. Je suis plus précisément a Guatemala, mais tu dois savoir ou je suis, vu que ton père est mon chef. Tu sais, tu peux aussi me tutoyer, comme tu as dit ça fait trop formel. Et je n'aime pas, j'ai un coup de vieux quand on me vouvoie. Mais bon, au moins tu es polie, ça ne se perd pas ! Il fait assez chaud, on est assez près géographiquement, mais ça change énormément au niveau climat ! Pourquoi on ne nous apprend pas ça en cours ? ... Quoi que, peu être qu'on nous apprend réellement ça après 10 ans, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. (J'ai quitté l'école a dix ans, quand je te disais que j'ai quitté l'école tôt). Je comprends rien, ils parlent toute une langue très rapide ! J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. On a un de nos membres pour traduire tout, il est bilingue. Ca doit être vachement pratique ! J'aimerai trop l'être ! Mais je pense que c'est trop tard a mon âge, ou alors pus compliqué. D'ailleurs, en parlant de langue, on se demandait avec mes coéquipiers si le Français parler en Louisiane était le même que celui parler en France ou en Belgique... C'est ça les deux Pays Francophone ? Il y a le Canada non aussi ? Il me manque tellement de connaissances. Voila je voulais juste demander a une personne qui parle les deux pour avoir son avis et plus d'explications sur tout ça.

Si vous êtes la fille du colonel Harmonia, je sais peu être a quoi tu ressembles, ton père est très très fiers de vous tous. Il parle souvent de ses enfants, c'est touchant, et il est très content que tu veules faire des études supérieur, il m'a dit qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas facile d'être l'unique fille d'une classe mais, il croit fort en toi. Je pense que c'est important d'entendre ça de ses parents, c'est pour ça que je transmets le message. Tu es bien la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus? Je sais que vous êtes bien différentes ta grande sœur et toi, mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, parce qu malheureusement, vous n'avez pas les mêmes parents. Je pense que ça ne change pas grand chose pour vous? Je sais que si j'apprenais qu'un de mes petits frères ou sœurs n'avaient aucun lien de sang avec moi, je m'en ficherai. Mais tu ressembles fort a ton frère Teddy. Du moins physiquement, je ne le connais pas du tout, ton père en parle très peu.

Je ne peux pas écrire plus pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de pas mal de chose. J'attendrai ta lettre ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Je vais essayer de voir si je ne peux pas passer très vite en Louisiane pour te remercier de tes lettres. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour la lettre minuscule et mal écrite que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ! Mais je te promets de parler plus dans la prochaine ! Je te le promets !

**Je penserai a toi**

**Bardroy**


	4. Jehanne II

**Très chère Bardroy**

Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes bien arrivé! Mon père a eu quelques soucis durant le voyage. Et on nous apprend tout ce qui est lié au climat vers 12/13 ans, c'est normal si tu ne sais pas ça. Oui l'Espagnol ça peu être très rapide quand on le parle bien. C'est une langue qui se prête a ça. Et pour le Français, on a pas le même en Louisianne qu'en France ou en Belgique. A un moment il se rapprochait plus de celui de la région du Quebec, mais maintenant ça a radicalement changé. Mais, si on se parle entre nous, on peu quand même se comprendre ! Et ça c'est beau. Et je suis sûre que si tu te met a apprendre une langue, tu y arriverai !

Je savais pas que mon père parlait souvent de nous. Quand il rentre il parle plus de ses coéquipier et des endroits qu'il visite. Ca doit être par fierté qu'il ne dit rien de ce qu'il raconte sur nous. Et oui, la fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bleus c'est moi. Et on nous a toujours dit qu'Elena était adopté, dès nos plus jeune âge, donc je pense que c'est rentré dans notre tête, et depuis c'est resté. Mais c'est vrai que ça importe peu. Mon père parle très peu de Teddy parce qu'il fait pas mal de connerie, et mes parents essayent tant bien que mal qu'il retourne sur le droit chemin, mais c'est dur.

A l'école, j'ai bientôt des examens en comptabilité, je dois réviser car ce genre de chose, ça ne s'invente pas ! J'imagine que tu es très occupé, j'espère que tout va bien, tu me racontera ce qui se passe ? Enfin pas tout dans les détails, si tu as pas le droit de dire certaines choses, tu me le dis pas. Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es en Amérique du sud ! D'après mon père vous avez une escale en Louisiane, mais tu es pas obligé de me remercier pour mes lettres ! C'est déjà bien gentil de me répondre.

Vu que tu écris une petite lettre, je t'en écrit une aussi petite ! (En vérité, même si c'est pas vraiment la même chose, je suis aussi très occupée, donc ne t'en fais pas). Repose toi bien.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehanne. **


	5. Bardroy III

**Très chère Jehanne **

J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. On a eu quelques soucis effectivement. On n'a pas eu notre correspondance de train entre plusieurs région au USA, donc on a du faire de la marche assez régulièrement. C'était long, mais au moins on a fait du sport ! Faut essaye de se dire ça.

C'est drôle quand même, qu'une même langue évolue différemment d'un continent a un autre. Enfin, c'est logique, comme on est pas tous entouré de la même façon, au niveau des pays ou des langues, ça doit influé j'imagine ! Et vu que tu m'as donné envie, je vais me mettre au Français, dès que je peux et tu pourra m'aider quelques fois !

J'imagine que oui, ton père n'est pas trop sentimental ou qu'il ne veut juste pas dire qu'il pense a vous, parce que pour lui c'est évident. Et ton père est pas du genre a trop parler de ses sentiments durant les pauses ou les voyages, donc j'imagine que c'est aussi le cas en privé, ou alors il sait très bien jouer un rôle, il est notre chef, il doit faire figure d'autorité. Je me doutais que c'était toi ! En même temps, vous êtes que deux jeunes femmes dans ta fratrie (je ne compte pas ta plus jeune soeur, vu quelle viens de naître), donc c'est assez facile de deviner qui vous êtes, et aussi j'ai qu'une chance sur deux de me trompé c'est assez peu. Et pour Teddy, oui a ce qui paraît il s'en fou un peu de tout, il a été dans notre régiment pendant un petit moment, et il s'en foutait des règles et il ne supportait pas se lever tôt. Après deux semaines il a décidé de tout quitter pour faire Je ne sais quoi.

J'espère que tes examens en comptabilité se passent bien. J'aurai jamais supporté en faire je crois ! Et je passe effectivement en Louisiane, quand je rentre chez moi. Je pense que tu vas accueillir ton père a la gare ? J'espère qu'on pourra se voir même si c'est quelques minutes. Et pour te répondre pour ce que je fais au Guatemala, c'est juste une petite opération de routine, on vérifie que tout se passe bien parce que ces derniers temps il y a eu quelques légers soucis avec les ambassades américaines ici, donc on dois se montrer pour faire semblant qu'il y a de l'autorité. Je pense que c'est plus pour mettre des figures militaires qu'on est la bas et pas pour autre chose. On a pas l'ordre de tirer t'en fait pas! Enfin si, on doit juste tiré si on nous tire dessus, mais on doit pas tiré dans le tas comme "exemple", on est pas des barbares non plus ! On doit se tenir a carreau ! Et toi? A l'école ça se passe bien ? T'es pas trop embêter? Je sais que certaines fois, les gens en cours peuvent ne pas être très gentil entre eux.

J'ai pu aussi m'acheter des cigarettes ! Mais mon briquet faibli un peu, je pense m'en racheter un bientôt. Parce que des cigarettes sans briquet c'est un peu bête, et j'aime pas vraiment utilisé des allumettes pour les allumés.

Bon, une lettre un peu plus grande cette fois ! J'ai eu un peu plus de temps libre cette fois. Et t'en fais pas je dors bien, il fait chaud mais ça va.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy. **


	6. Jeanne III

**Très chère Bardroy**

J'espère que ça vous a pas trop épuiser non plus votre marche... Entre nous, ça devait passer lentement, vu la superficie de notre pays! Mais d'après mon père vous êtes assez proche les uns des autres donc au moins vous vous parlez et ça passe plus ou moins bien. Enfin j'imagine que ça aide pour passer le temps. Hésite pas si tu le veux pour le Français. J'espère être a la hauteur pour être ta professeur.

Sans doute, mon père n'est pas trop a montrer qu'il aime ou apprécie quelqu'un, sauf ma mère. Après, elle est gravement malade et je pense qu'il a peur de ne lui avoir pas assez montrer. M'enfin, même si j'aimerai bien qu'il en parle plus, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je me souviens de cette époque avec Teddy, mais j'étais pas au courent que c'étais dans ton régiment spécifiquement. Quand il était rentrer il a juste dit qu'il avait été virer, il a sans doute jamais rien dis pour encore une fois mentir. Tiens vu qu'on parle de famille, j'ai relu tes lettres au l'autre fois, et j'ai remarqué que tu parles jamais de ta famille. Ca se passe bien avec eux ? Enfin, si c'est pas trop indiscret, si tu veux pas en parler je comprendrai.

Je viens de finir mes examens ! J'espère ne pas être trop a côté de ce qu'ils demande, j'aurai les résultats dans deux mois. J'espère que ça c'est bien passé, je pense avoir un peu raté certaines épreuves... On verra, bien comment ça va être de toute façon on ne peux pas changer les choses. Et je suis pas tellement embêté a l'école, c'est juste que je suis assez dans mon coin et je parle a personne. J'avoue que pendant les pauses, pendant que les garçons jouent aux cartes je répond a tes lettres. Et je suis la seule fille de ma classe, je me sens un peu seule par moment. Et j'espère qu'on va se voir ! Parce qu'on va voir mon père, parce qu'on va tous allez a l'église orthodoxe pour pâque. Donc on pourra ce voir ! Parce que j'essaye de deviner qui tu es sur les photos ou il y a mon père et son régiment ! J'espère avoir raison.

Je vois un peu ce que tu fais ! J'espère que ça va pas te paraître trop long, parce que être loin de chez sois, c'est assez désagréable par moment. Mais je suppose que si tu es militaire tu es fait a l'idée de bouger et donc ça t'embête pas tant que ça. Et j'espère que ça ira que vous ne devez pas tiré sur des gens, ça doit être horrible a faire !

Et je t'ai acheter un briquet ! J'espère qu'il sera pas prit par la poste. Normalement je l'ai bien mit dans un coin pour faire semblant que c'est pas ça. Tu me dira si il a bien réussi a survivre au voyage.

Merci de ta lettre ! J'aime beaucoup lire tes lettres.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehanne. **


	7. Bardroy IV

**Très chère Jehanne**

J'ai bien reçu ton briquet ! C'est très gentiil, j'aime bien le dessin dessus ! Je vais le gardé même s'il ne fonctionne plus. C'est le symbole de la Louisiane non ? Quand tu vas recevoir cette lettre, je serai dans le train, plus que quelques heures avant qu'on puisse se voir ! J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus eu un quelconque "rendez vous" avec une femme. La dernière fois c'était avec mon ex-fiancé, mais elle a rompu, elle en avait marre de pas trop me voir. J'avais vingt trois ans, ça fais donc sept ans. Mais, depuis, je me suis fait a l'idée que j'aurai jamais une relation stable a cause de mon travail. Moi qui voulait une petite fille appelé Éléonore. Enfin, quand je vais pêté un plomb a force d'être militaire, je vais adopter un enfant, un mal pour un bien. Enfin, je suppose que je vais pêté un plomb, pas mal de soldat de longue date on fini par démissionner ou déserté. Je suppose qu'on a du mal a supporté tout ce qu'on voit. C'est sans doute ça le plus dur avec mon travail, c'est dur d'avoir une vie stable.

Oui, on a pas vu la route passé ! C'était bien parce qu'on parle énormément entre nous. Ton père aime bien, parce que son ancien régiment pouvait pas s'entendre entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé un changement, il n'a pas a supporter ça en plus. C'est des petits chicanement qui peuvent faire échoué une mission, et vu qu'on partage quasiment tout notre temps ensemble, vaut mieux bien s'entendre.

Je suis désolé pour ta mère, je n'étais pas au courant. J'imagine que oui, il regrette de ne pas lui avoir assez montrer par le passé. Ma mère était un peu comme ça, et lorsque mon père est mort brutalement, elle l'a regretter. Oui, Teddy était dans mon regiment, on a même eu une altercation ensemble, parce qu'il ne se levait jamais a temps, donc tout le monde était pénalisé ! Ca me fou en rogne ce genre de personne, il pénalisé tout le monde pour son petit confort. Pour ma famille, ça se passait plus ou moins bien avec eux, jusqu'a ce que mon père ne meurt (maladie), après ma mère a commencé a délaisser mes soeurs et moi. Résultat, je du trouvé des petit boulots mal payé pour espéré que mes soeurs vivent au moins décemment, elles sont cinq, donc c'était un peu dur. Mais elles on pu faire des études elles, donc je suis très fier d'elle ! Et je suis sûr que mon père l'est aussi de la haut. Et pour ma mère... Malheureusement, elle n'est plus dans son état normal, elle n'est plus du tout celle qu'elle était avant, donc elle ne pourra plus jamais ressentir de la fierté pour la situation de ses enfants.

J'espère que tu aura tes examens ! Mais après j'espère seulement que c'était pas trop pesant pour toi la situation de solitude que tu vivais, en étant la seule fille. Mais, maintenant que c'est fait, tu ne vais plus les revoir, non ? En tout cas malgré la solitude, tu es resté et c'est déjà très bien ! Et... Excuses moi si c'est une question débile, mais c'est quoi "orthodoxe"? Vu qu'il y a le mot "église" je suppose que c'est lié aux Chrétiens, comme les protestants, mais j'en sais pas plus. En même temps, vous les croyant, vous cherchez des broutilles pour rien, par exemple le message de toutes les religions c'est "aimez vous les un les autres" ou "tu ne tuera point", les grandes lignes c'est la même chose, mais vous vous engueulez pour des détails ! C'est bizarre vu de l'extérieur ! Après, je dis pas ca pour dénigré les personnes croyantes, mais j'ai jamais comprit ça.

Lorsque tu lira cette lettre, je serai dans le train pour rentrer ! Donc on va bientôt pouvoir ce voir. J'espère que tu sera pas déçue en me voyant "en vrai" et qu'un mythe ne c'est pas brisé. C'est peu commun d'être en relation avec quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais vu en vrai. Enfin ça va bientôt se réglé.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy. **


	8. Jehanne IV

**Très cher Bardroy**

Normalement j'ai glissée cette lettre dans ton sac quand on s'est vu ! Sinon ça sera la façon traditionnelle, par la poste. Je suis heureuse de voir que ce briquet te plait, j'avoue que je l'ai acheté pas cher, et comme j'ai l'habitude de voir ce genre de motif sur les briquet, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid d'en voir. Mais peu être qu'en étant pas habitué on peu le trouver beau. Oui c'est bien le symbole de la Louisiane sur le briquet ! Je suis extrêmement contente qu'on se vois, et ça va rassuré mon père de savoir avec qui je parle exactement. J'espère que ton stress a pu s'amoindrir ou disparaître ! Parce que je suis pas si terrifiante, enfin je pense pas ? Je comprend, j'avoue que j'avais quelques appréhension lié a notre rencontre. Enfin quand j'écris, je les ai toujours, j'espère que ça va bien se passer.

Je suis désolée pour ton ex-fiancée, j'espère que tu vas retrouver quelqu'un, tu as l'air d'être un homme bien. C'est sûr que ton statu de soldat ne doit pas facilité les relations, mais je me dis que c'est peu être possible, voit mon père et ma mère, ça fait des années qu'ils sont marier et malgré le fait que mon père soit militaire ça se passe bien ! Après faut une force d'esprit pour y arriver. C'est pas toutes les personnes qui y arrivent, je comprend, on voit toutes les personnes de nos âges avoir une relation stable, se voir régulièrement, vivre ensemble, et nous on voit la personne qu'on aime qu'une a deux fois part mois dans le meilleur des cas.

Oui, il m'en avait parler, une fois un des soldats qui était dans son ancien régiment avait hurler sur les autres parce qu'on avait mal plier sa couette. C'est un peu... Ridicule ? Surtout qu'en général vous avez minimum vingt et un an, donc vous être censé être des adultes et non des enfants. Et surtout comme tu dis, ça peu être un motifi pour faire échoué une mission. Et vous avez énormément de responsabilité en plus quand on vous confie des missions ! Enfin, je pense pas que ça soit le meilleure des choses.

J'espère que l'état de ma mère ne t'as pas trop perturbé, parce que je sais que ça peu mettre mal alaise. En tout cas quand les gens la vois comme ça pour la première fois, les gens sont perturbée et souvent ils appuient leurs regard fort sur elle, et ma mère se sent pas très bien dans ces moments là, je peux comprendre, je pense qu'elle a l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Enfin, j'aurai eu cette impression a sa place.

J'espère que tout va bien pour tes petites soeurs, quelles sont bien la ou elles sont et que tu as plus a avoir tout ce poids pour toi. Et ça doit être dur de voir que sa mère ne pourrai jamais plus redevenir fière de ses enfants... Mais, je pense que la perte de ton père a du lui être "fatale", du moins psychologiquement. Peu être qu'un jour elle pourra être dans son état normal et pouvoir renouer avec vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Oui c'est ça, en fait nous les orthodoxes nous somme une "branche" chez les chrétiens. Mais il y a plus d'orthodoxe en Europe de l'est, c'est pour ça qu'en Europe on sait plus ce que c'est qu'ici en Amérique, vu qu'il y a plus de Protestants. D'ailleurs, mon père nous a dis qu'on devait lire et apprendre le Russe pour ça, donc ça fait une troisième langue en plus. Mais on le parle rarement. On le parle plus entre mes frères, mes soeurs et moi. Ma mère a l'air d'avoir peur qu'on soit mal vu a cause de la langue Russe. Je vois pas en quoi, mais bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend totalement même moi je comprend pas vraiment pourquoi on s'embête sur des détails pareil. Enfin bon, j'espère que dans les années qui vont suivre ça va s'améliorer... Parce que ça deviens de pire en pire je trouve. C'est très triste.

En tout cas, j'espère que notre rencontre se passera bien !

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehane. **


	9. Bardroy V

**Très cher Jehanne**

Comment t'as fait pour la glissée sans que je me rende compte ? Ca ma fait sourire de la voir, et surtout d'imaginer comment t'as pu faire. C'est sans doute quand j'ai posé mon sac au sol le temps de donner le fusil que mon collègue avait réussi a oublié derrière lui. Enfin j'imagine, c'est que la ou je vois que t'as pu le faire.J'imagine que chaque état de notre pays doivent être fier de mettre leurs drapeaux sur tout ce qui est possible et imaginable ! Et j'ai vu que ton père était un peu plus rassuré de voir que c'était a moi que tu parlais. Je peux le comprendre, j'aurai aussi été inquiet si ma fille faisait ça et tombait sur un fou! Ca doit être l'instinct paternel qui parle dans ses moment comme ça. J'avoue que tu es pas très impressionnante a cause de ta taille.

Tu es pas a être désolée pour mon ancienne fiancée t'étais pas censé savoir. C'est peu être possible, mais il faut quelqu'un qui tienne le coup, et qui est patiente. Je connais aussi des gars qui se font trompé par leurs petite amie a cause de ça (a raison), et j'ose même pas imaginé juste que ça puisse être le cas sans que personne ne le sache. Et je pense que les enfants de militaires sont plus enclin a supporter ça.

Ah oui ce régiment. C'était une belle bande de bras cassée. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus parmi nous ; ils sont mort durant une mission. Je n'aime pas dire dud mal des morts, mais je pense que si ils étaient un peu plus soudé, ça aurai pas tourné comme ça. Maintenant c'est l'exemple pour que les autres soldats soient soudé et ne bronche plus. C'est peu être mieux comme ça, au moins ca fait un exemple et on se tiens beaucoup mieux. Du moins je le suppose.

J'avoue que je m'attendais pas a la voir comme ça, un peu diminué, mais ayant vu pire j'espère que j'ai pas eu un regard trop persistant sur elle. Ca doit être aussi pire pour vous, parce que son état doit diminué de semaines en semaines.

Mes petites soeurs vont bien ! Je vais les voir pendant mes quelques jours de permission. Et pour ma mère, je me suis fait un l'idée qu'elle ne redeviendrai jamais comme avant. C'est peu être triste, mais je pense que ça me fera moins mal si c'est pas le cas. Et je pense que oui, la perte de mon père n'a pas du arranger son cas malheureusement.

Ah ca explique aussi pourquoi je connaissais pas. Et j'avoue que c'est dommage de voir qu'une chose qui doit être de base quelque chose qui rassemble divise plus qu'autre chose. Mais bon, la connerie humaine, que veux tu ? On veut toujours avoir l'impression d'être les meilleurs contrairement "aux autres". J'ai l'impression que ton père essaye que vous ayez une bonne éducation, il est pas un peu strict par moment ? Après tu me dira, j'ai jamais vraiment eu de cadre donc... Tout me paraît assez strict.

Tiens, en parlant de permission, j'ai bientôt deux mois de permission, tu veux que je passes une ou deux semaines avec toi ? Bien sûr, je vais rester minimum un mois avec mes soeurs, mais je me suis dis que ça serai bien de rester un peu plus avec toi. Tu me dira si tes parents m'accepterons aussi.

Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, je m'en vais pour le Canada après ma permission ! J'aime bien ce pays bizarrement. Je sais pas pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy. **


	10. Jehanne V

**Très cher Bardroy **

Je ne dirai pas comment j'ai fait ! Je dévoile pas mes petits secrets ! Peu être un jour tu vas le savoir, qui sait ? Oui, je pense qu'on est assez fier, nous les Américains. Mais je pense que c'est moins pire que les Français. Mes cousins Français sont plus fiers que mon père pour dire le niveau... Je te laisse imaginer les repas de Famille le peu de fois ou se vois. Oui, je comprend totalement que mon père puisse avoir peur, surtout que je suis une fille. Il m'a beaucoup parler de toi, en disant a quel point il était rassuré. Et il m'a donnée quelques petites informations sur toi, comme ton nom de famille. Il était content de m'apprendre des choses.

Je vois pas pourquoi certaines filles on tromper leurs petits amis pour ça. Elles doivent s'attendre a pas beaucoup le voir a cause de son métier. M'enfin, on refait pas les gens. Comme dirait ma grand mère maternelle (paix a son âme) : "**On ne change pas les gens, il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent se changer**". C'est fou, elle a dit cette phrase a ma mère des années avant ma naissance, mais je l'entend très bien dire ça. Et oui, je pense aussi que les enfants de militaire y arrivent plus, parce qu'ils ont eu l'exemple de leurs parents, donc ça leurs paraît plus normal.

C'est un peu mal de dire du mal des morts Bardroy... Même si je comprend ce que tu veux dire, je trouve pas ça bien ! Après c'est que mon point de vue. J'espère que tu vas plus jamais recommencer ça.

Ma mère a été étonnée de voir que tu l'as regarde pas trop, elle avait l'illusion que tu n'étais pas très choqué par le fait quelle soit malade. Elle sort très peu donc ça doit pas aider non plus. Mais le peu de fois ou elle le fait on sent bien qu'elle est regardé. On essaye d'être la pour elle au moins, du moins moralement. En tout cas, merci de l'avoir pas regarder bizarrement ! Je sais pas si tu as pensé qu'elle était étrange, mais du moins merci pour ça.

Elles s'appellent comment tes petites soeur ? C'est quand même beau d'être proche de ses frères et soeurs malgré tout. Et je comprend pour ta mère, tu as l'air d'être détaché de tout cas, en espérant que tes soeurs fassent pareil.

C'est ça. De base la religion ça sert a rapprocher avec des valeurs communes les gens et de croire en quelque chose. Mais, ça a plus servit a manipulé et diviser. Rien qu'a voir les guerres de religion. Ca me déprime de voir ça.  
Après on est l'exact opposé en terme d'éducation donc, on a du mal a comprendre l'autre extrême. Mais c'est bien que tu es pas mal tourné a cause de ton manque de cadre. Il y a pas mal de personne qui tournent mal a cause de ça. Mais tu penses pas que l'armée t'as aidé pour ça?

J'ai parlé de ton idée a mes parents ! Et ils veulent bien t'accueillir chez eux ! Tu vois, je pense qu'ils préfèrent avoir un oeil sur toi plutôt qu'on doivent se voir en secret. C'est déjà ça. Mais c'est normal que tu veules rester avec tes soeurs en priorité ! C'est ta famille c'est la priorité !

Le Canada est un très beau pays ! J'ai pu un peu y aller et les paysages sont magnifiques et les gens sont agréable.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehanne. **


	11. Jehanne VI

_(quelques semaines plus tard.)_

**Très cher Bardroy**

J'étais contente de te voir ! J'espère que ton retours c'est bien passé ! Mon père semblait content d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parler de son travail de temps en temps. Il semble bien t'apprécier en plus, maintenant il parle que de toi ! C'est très drôle, ma mère aussi a l'air de te trouver bien. Je suis désolée si ma grande soeur a un peu charrier, elle est comme ça. Mon petit frère a cru que tu étais un ami de Brad. En parlant de Brad... Je suis désolée, je pensais pas qu'il allait être méchant comme ça. Il m'avait promit d'être gentil pourtant, mais il tiens jamais ses promesses...

Et tu as pu voir les premiers pas de ma petite soeur ! C'était drôle de voir ça, j'aimerai tellement avoir des enfants... J'ai déjà eu l'habitude de m'occupé des deux plus petits. Après j'imagine entre s'occuper de ses petits frères et soeurs c'est différents que de s'occuper de son propre enfant, mais ça donne une bonne base pour quand on devient parents. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que la grossesse de ta petite soeur se passe bien, j'espère que tout ira bien pour elle et son enfant. Elle doit avoir hâte de savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille ! Alalala ! Je suis aussi excité qu'elle je crois! Imagine dans quelques années on puisse savoir le sexe de l'enfant ! On pourra se concentrer sur le choix d'un seul prénom, ça serai trop bien ! Après j'imagine seulement, je sais même pas si c'est réalisable, mais en tout cas, ça serai bien a mes yeux, certains ne veulent pas savoir. Dans mon cas j'aimerai tellement savoir si on avait possibilité !

J'ai eu enfin mes résultat pour mon examen de comptabilité ! Je l'ai eu, je suis même major de promo avec des notes excellente partout ! Ça cloue le bec a tout ceux qui on jamais cru en moi en tout cas ! (Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais au moins la roue tourne).

Tu sais ou tu ira pour ta prochaine mission ? Et combien de temps ça va duré? Si c'est pas trop loin de chez moi, je pourrai venir te voir de temps en temps, si ça dérange pas. J'ai toujours peur de déranger ou paraître trop intrusive... Je suis désolée si ça paraissait trop intrusif, ce n'était pas mon attention.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehanne. **


	12. Bardroy VI

_(Un mois plus tard.)_

**Très cher Jehanne**

Je m'excuse platement d'avoir pas donner de nouvelle depuis tout ce temps. J'étais toujours au Canada, mais ça nous a prit plus de temps que prévu et ma soeur a eu son enfant ! Donc j'ai beaucoup aidé aussi, j'ai mon premier Neveu ! Avec tout ça, j'aurai un mois et demi de permission au lieu d'un seul mois. Si tu veux je pourrai t'appeler pour te raconter plus en détail ma mission si tu le veux ! Tu m'avais tellement manqué, et je suis désolé... Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuille énormément. J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais Brad me disait que tu étais occupé avec ton travail, donc j'osais plus trop appeler... Ca va ton travail ? C'est pas trop dur de rester assise a un bureau toute la journée ? ... Enfin ça va pas te changer de l'école ! Je pourrai pas être tout le temps assit personnellement. Je t'ai même pas félicité pour ton diplôme ! J'ai bu une bière pour fêter ça ! Si tu veux je peux venir aussi te voir pendant ma permission ! Tu me dira si tes parents le veulent.

Je me sens nul, je dis rien pendant un mois, et je te fais qu'une petite lettre... Je suis tellement un connard... Je dois déjà arrêté la lettre, je suis désolé, encore une fois...

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy. **


	13. Jehanne VII

**Très cher Bardroy**

ABRUTIT DE BRAD. Je t'explique, moi il m'a dit que tu avais appeler quand j'étais pas la pour dire que tu étais au Japon et que comme tu comprenais pas comment noté ton adresse, tu allais pas très bien me répondre. Putain de menteur de merde ! Ham... Je suis désolée je me suis peu être un peu emportée. Ca doit être mon sang Français ça.

En tout cas j'espère que tout se passe bien avec ton Neveu ! J'aimerai bien que tu m'appelles pour que tu me raconte tout ! Ça va être plus simple et rapide pour raconter tout ça. Je vais en profiter pour te raconter avec mon travail et aussi je vais demandé a mon père si il veut bien que tu viennes... Je peux plus trop demandé a ma mère, elle est a l'hôpital, sa santé s'est dégradée. Les médecins ne lui donnent même pas un an. Je vais voir pour passer du temps avec elle.

En tout cas j'attend ton appel ! J'ai tellement de chose a te dire ! A propos du travail, de mes frère et mes soeurs, et aussi... Je préfère de le dire a l'écrit parce que je voudrai pas que mon père l'entende... Mais je commence a ressentir quelque chose pour toi, je voulais être honnête avec toi, je pense que si on se voit pendant ta permission on devrai mettre les choses au clair, on est tout les deux assez grand pour en parler. J'espère que tout ça ne va rien gâchée entre nous deux, j'ai peur de ça pour être Franche. J'ai peur que ça soit une raison pour laquelle on se parle plus.

J'espère que tout va bien pour toi en tout cas.

**Jehane. **


	14. Bardroy VII

_(après l'appel) _

**Très cher Jehanne**

J'ai pas trop parler de la fin de ta lettre durant l'appel. J'ai préféré attendre te t'envoyé une lettre pour que ton père n'entende pas que tu parles de quelque chose de "sensible". Mais, je pense qu'on resent la même chose, et je suis d'accord qu'on doit voir pendant que je suis en permission chez toi pour voir comment ça se passe. Il faut savoir qu'après j'enchaine deux missions quasiment a la suite, j'aurai que deux jour de permission. J'enchaine la Russie et l'Egypte quasi en même temps, ça va être long. Et on a le droit a deux climats totalement opposé en même pas un mois. Donc je pense qu'il faut qu'on le fasse a ce moment la, sinon ça sera pas avant un long moment et vaux mieux être fixé rapidement.

J'avoue que Brad a été pas très sympa sur le coup. Il est un peu comme on me l'avait dépeint : Menteur. Je pens que ça l'agaçais de nous voir parler régulièrement. Après c'est que des spéculations, je le connais que par des "On dit" sur ton frère.

Mon neveu va bien, on a juste eu un peu peur pour lui au début, il avait attrapé un truc, et c'était assez fort pour un gamin, j'avais oublié de t'en parler. Mais on a eu tous peur pour lui. Mais ça va mieux, les médecin on été très bon la dessus !

La prochaine fois qu'on se verra ca sera pour un mois et demi ! Et normalement je vais venir dès Vendredi soir, comme je te l'ai dis au téléphone, si tu veux on pourrai aller tout les deux voir ta mère régulièrement, ça a l'air d'être important pour toi de la rendre visite souvent.

**A vendredi Jehanne ! **

**Bardroy.**


	15. Jehanne VIII

_(après la permission de Bardroy) _

**Très cher Bardroy**

J'espère que tu vas recevoir cette lettre. Tu es bien en Russie la ? Tu as pas trop froid ? Enfin, j'imagine que t'as bien préparer tes fringues pour la mission et j'imagine aussi que tu es pas trop en civil. La Russie ça a l'air tellement beau comme Pays ! J'aime particulièrement les pays froid personnellement !

Tu vois, c'est assez spéciale la... Ma mère et a l'hôpital la, et mon père est avec vous en Russie, c'est la première fois qu'on est vraiment tous seuls a la maison. Mathilda prend tout en main et j'aide aussi énormément. Et on a eu un appel des médecins et ma mère est dans le comma. On lui donne de moins en moins de jour a tenir... J'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse pas survivre avant que mon père rentre... Et Mathilda aussi le pense. On en parle a personne, on a pas envie de les effrayés aussi.

D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un appel de ta mère... Elle a du fouiller dans tes affaires pour quelle puisse retrouver le numéro de notre téléphone, j'ai que répondu en Français pour quelle abandonne et qu'elle passe a autre chose. Elle a rien dit de spéciale mais, je voulais quand même te prévenir. Elle voulait seulement savoir qui j'étais, en espérant qu'elle n'appelle plus, ça serai pas top quelle fasse ça. Ca c'est passer quelques heures après que tu sois parti.

Pour parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passer pendant ta permission, ne t'en fais pas j'attendrai la fin de tes missions pour qu'on se revois. Tu vas profiter de tes deux jours pour voir ta famille ? Ca doit faire longtemps que tu les a plus revue, au moins deux mois ? J'imagine ?

Pour Brad c'est ça, il aime pas savoir que les autres réussissent mieux, il est envieux alors qu'on travaille tous énormément sauf lui. Ca m'enerve cette façon de pensée, c'est pas en restant dans sa chambre en fument des choses pas très légale qu'il va réussir. On verra bien ce qu'il va devenir, mais j'ai peu d'espoirs pour être honnête.

Ah ! Temps mieux que ton neveux va mieux, sa mère a du avoir très peur.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Jehanne.**


	16. Bardroy VIII

_(après la permission de Bardroy) _

**Très cher Jehanne**

Ma mère abuse. Tu vois, officiellement j'habite encore chez elle, parce que je voulais pas m'emmerder avec une maison, et j'avais laisser 2/3 choses trainer par erreur avant la naissance de mon neveux, parce que j'ai déménager mes affaires chez une de mes soeurs et elle a du chipper le numéro a ce moment la. Enfin c'est le plus probable. Fait attention quand même a elle, on sait pas ce quelle peu faire. Après c'était qu'un appel donc ça allait, elle a pas trouver votre adresse.

Je suis bien arrivée en Russie ! On se les gèles la ! Après d'après des personnes qui y sont déjà allée l'hivers est très froid et l'été est assez chaud, il y a pas de juste milieu la bas. Et on a un uniforme adapter au pays. Donc ça ira pour survivre ! C'est que trois semaines au pire c'est pas la mort. J'ai hâte d'avoir des quartiers pour pouvoir un peu visiter pour me donner un avis sur le pays.

Je te dis pas ça pour te plomber le moral, mais vu ce que tu me dis sur ta mère, elle risque de ne pas survivre très longtemps. Je dis ça pour te préparer. Et surtout que tu es une des plus responsable et âgée de la famille, ça va sans doute être a toi de gérer pas mal de chose si ta mère y passe et que ton père ne puisse pas rentrer a cause de son travail.

Pareil, je suis bien content que ça soit bien passer. Et ça fais deux mois que je les ai pas vu, mais j'étais avec mes soeurs pendant trois mois, donc la durée était quand même conséquente. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pendant mes deux jours de temps libre, je verrai bien comment ca se goupille.

Je vois le genre de personne, surtout qu'il a de quoi réussir il est loin d'être stupide en plus. Ca doit être énervant de voir un membre de sa famille comme ça, mes soeurs n'étaient pas comme ça. Je pense qu'elles réalisaient qu'on faisaient des efforts pour elles, donc cela les motivaient pour bien travailler. Je pense qu'il se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'il peu faire et qu'il a pas trop de motivation. Donc l'un dans l'autre...

Je vais partir pour quelque jours en Sibérie, je sais pas si je pourrai te répondre mais je vais tenté quand même !

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy.**


	17. Bardroy IIX

_(après la mission de Bardroy) _

**Très cher Jehanne**

Je m'attendais pas a te voir a la gare ! J'imagine que c'était ce que tu voulais faire, surprendre. Je me rend pas bien compte de tout ce qui c'est passer ce weekend, il s'est passer tellement de chose. Je m'attendais pas que tu me demande si vite qu'on se marie. J'imagine que tu te dis que c'est mieux qu'on le fasses rapidement ? Parce qu'au vu de mon travail et de mon âge t'as un peu peur de me perdre bientôt. Je te comprend, je pense que j'aurai fait la même chose. Et c'est peux conventionnel que ça soit la femme qui fasse la demande d'ailleurs. Ca me fait rire, quand j'étais plus jeune j'imaginais mon mariage avec un tas de personne et prévu longtemps a l'avance. Mais bon, on dit souvent que les plus belles choses sont celles qui étaient pas prévue, et je ne regrette absolument rien !

Nous sommes arrivée en Egypte ! On a encore cinq semaines a tenir et on peu être enfin de nouveau de retours au pays. Mais c'est la plus longue mission que j'ai eu a l'étranger, et on doit changer de campement assez souvent, on est pas bien vu ici, donc on a un peu peur de se faire attaqué la nuit.

J'ai apprit pour ta mère, ton père a pleuré devant toute l'équipe en apprenant la nouvelle. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait ton père pleurer et on a su que c'était grave. J'espère que ça va pas le perturbé pour faire une connerie ou alors qu'on le laisse de côté quelques jours parce que ça risque d'être la perte de plusieurs personnes... Après je blâme pas ton père, je sais pas ce que ça fais de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime profondément.

**A ta prochaine lettre**

**Bardroy.**


	18. Jehanne IIX

_(la lettre n'arrivera jamais a son destinataire) _

**Très cher Bardroy**

Je sais pas ou tu es, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait pas été avec vous avec la mission et que lorsque j'écris cette lettre personne n'est encore revenue. S'il te plais, appel moi. Juste pour dire que tu es la avec nous. J'attend ton enfant... Je viens de l'apprendre... Éléonore aura besoin de toi quand elle va naître, elle aura besoin d'un père.

Rien ne va plus, Brad est parti sans donner de nouvelle, Mathilde et moi on se bat pour essayé de garder nos frères et soeurs avec nous, maman est plus avec nous pour nous soutenir. Il manquerai plus que tu soit plus de ce monde

**Appel moi le plus rapidement possible**

**Jehanne**


	19. Bardroy IX

_(Un an après la mort officielle de Bardroy) _

**Très cher Jehanne**

Je suis terriblement désolé. Il c'est passer tellement de chose, je comprendrai que tu me crois pas du tout. Mais, un homme est venu me sauver en échange d'être le cuisinier de son maître. C'était soit ça, soit je mourrais... J'ai accepté et me voila a Londres. Je comprendrai que tu ne veules plus de moi et que tu me hurle dessus en disant que je suis le pire des hommes. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime et je voulais un poile d'honnêteté avec toi, mais je pense que tout est fini entre nous, que tu as du retrouver quelqu'un et qu'il t'aime comme il se doit. Je t'aime Jehanne, oublies le jamais. Je suis désolé si je t'ai rendu malheureuse. Si tu veux par le plus pur des hasard vouloir me revoir, je suis maintenant chez le comte Phantomhive a Londres. Je t'oublies pas.

**Bardroy **

_(Jehanne avait changé d'adresse entre temps, et la nouvelle belle-mère de la jeune femme avait jamais donner la lettre et a préféré la garder pour elle.) _


End file.
